What They Now Know
by Andalusia25
Summary: A light-hearted drabbles from each of the command crew's perspectives. What they have learned about each other during their years of service together. No pairings. Reviews make my day!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, Kirk, Spock, Bones, Nyota, Scotty, Pavel or Hikaru. Don't make money off of them either.**

**A light-hearted drabbles from each of their perspectives. What they have learned about each other during their years of service together. **

**What They Now Know **

Jim Kirk, Captain

Jim knows that Bones loves to do the crossword every morning before breakfast but after his first rounds thru Med Bay, so he snuck him a PADD full of them for Christmas.

Jim knows that Spock has to work out extra hard in the gym on his off days because he let Scotty introduce him to vegetable pizza.

Jim knows that Nyota doesn't hate him as much as she puts on but she does have a reputation to protect, so he no longer takes her glares personally.

Jim knows that while Scotty loves the Enterprise as much as eating, he loves being Chief Engineer for Jim almost as much.

Jim knows that Hikaru had nightmares for a long time after he fell of that drill, but when they meet in the mess in the middle of the night Jim talked about everything but that subject until the pilot was ready for bed.

Jim knows that Pavel doesn't 'hero worship' him, instead he looks up to Jim like the big brother he never had, so he makes sure to keep Pavel out of trouble whenever he can.

Spock, Commander

Spock knows that Bones does not hate him or his mother no many how many times he calls Spock the first name that pops in his mind.

Spock also knows that no matter how many women Jim beds, he never lets them believe they can have his heart – that belongs to the Enterprise.

Spock knows that Nyota was not the one he was meant to spend forever with, but he still enjoys spending the afternoon in the linguist lab working to prefect her Klingon dialect.

Spock knows that Scotty's outburst on the bridge after the fight with Jim had only been to lighten the mood because he was terrified of what he had witnessed.

Spock knows that Hikaru had wanted to learn the Vulcan way of meditation long before he finally had the nerve to ask Spock to teach him.

Spock knows that Pavel blames himself for his mother's death, so when he found the teenager alone in the middle of the ship's night in the observation deck crying, Spock held the child and cried with him, but never, ever blaming Pavel.

Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Chief Medical Officer

Bones knows that Jim wears his boots as much as he can while off duty, because he doesn't want to be any shorter than Spock than he already is.

Bones knows that Spock really likes old human literature and doesn't seem to notice that when he left an old book on his desk full of Shakespeare it disappeared for a few days after Spock's visit.

Bones knows that Nyota has awful menstrual crams every month, so he always silently administers a hypo full of muscle relaxants right before shift change to help her sleep.

Bones knows that Scotty really does have the finest Scotch he has ever tasted but will only admit it when completely toasted.

Bones knows that Hikaru feels the need to always be near Pavel when the younger boy is hurt, so Bones never throws him out of Med Bay until Pavel is nearly completely healed.

Bones knows that Pavel doesn't always eat the most balanced meals, so makes the kid milkshakes every other day but never tells him it's chalked full of vitamins.

Nyota Uhura, Chief Communications Officer

Nyota knows that Jim is not such a bad person, but she can't help and be surprised every time he shows another layer of compassion.

Nyota knows that Spock never loved her romantically, but she does know that Spock loves everyone onboard the Enterprise like siblings he never had, herself included.

Nyota knows that Bones gets awful tension headaches when Jim is on an away mission, so she always manages to sneak down to Med Bay to massage his neck while they wait for his safe return.

Nyota knows that Scotty has only had one serious girlfriend in his life, but unlike Pavel, he is too busy with his mistress the Enterprise to care.

Nyota knows that Hikaru is as much of a player as Jim, he just doesn't brag as loud, so when the guy fell in love she gave him tips on how to woo his beloved in a manly way.

Nyota knows that Pavel has never been kissed, so she coached him until he had more self-confidence to approach his crush.

Montgomery Scot, Chief Engineer

Scotty knows that Jim loves the Enterprise, almost as much as he does, but unlike the Scot, Jim needs warm arms to hold him and remind him of his humanity.

Scotty knows that Spock has nightmares about the destruction of Vulcan because he has had to repair the wall beside his bed where indents in the shape of a perfect Vulcan fist have landed, but he never filled a service report for the repairs.

Scotty knows that Bones loves Jim, loves him like a brother and he loves Spock too, like the brother that always stole his spotlight.

Scotty knows that Nyota can sing, but one night after a rough shift when he was having a hard time shutting down to rest, she sang him a lullaby in his native tongue and it was beautiful.

Scotty knows that Hikaru gets homesick, so when they are on away missions he takes the Asian with him to the local bars and pretends not to notice the tears he drowns in his drinks.

Scotty knows that Pavel can hold his Vodka, but when blonde tired to hold Scotch, he personally took the kid to his quarters and tucked him in, laying him on his side.

Hikaru Sulu, Chief Pilot

Hikaru knows that Jim is the best captain in the Fleet, he knew that he moment the man risked his life to jump of the drill to save him, so when Jim began to doubt himself Hikaru was right beside him lifting him back up to his soaring heights.

Hikaru knows that Spock really likes actual cooked fried rice and makes it for him once a month, of course without the meat.

Hikaru knows that Bones is a great father, he accidentally overheard the tail end of a transmission from his daughter and the love in Bones' voice when he told her goodbye.

Hikaru knows Nyota is not as fiery underneath her rough exterior, he held her as she cried and let all her human emotions out after she broke up with Spock.

Hikaru knows that Scotty talks to himself out loud and often, but he loves the Scot's accent so much that he doesn't mind at all.

Hikaru knows that Pavel hates being so far away from home, so when the younger man comes to his bed in the middle of the night in his fleece pajamas, Hikaru scoots over and raises the cover to accommodate his best friend.

Pavel Chekov, Chief Navigator

Pavel knows that Jim loves chocolate, so when they dock anywhere that sells it he makes sure to get an extra box for Jim.

Pavel knows that Spock is very quick learner, so when Spock asked if he would teach him how to knit he jumped at the offer and even wore the purple sweater Spock made for him proudly.

Pavel knows that Bones misses his child greatly, so when he accidentally ran into the Med Bay to find Bones rocking a new born to sleep gently humming a lullaby Pavel only smiled and left him in peace.

Pavel knows that Nyota loves to be able to waste the day watching old movies, so Pavel downloaded a multitude for her leaving them at her station one morning.

Pavel knows that Scotty loves to dance, so whenever the opportunity arises he finds Scotty a dance partner who can keep up with him.

Pavel knows that Hikaru sings in the shower, but Pavel really likes the way Hikaru's voice sounds so he leaves his door cracked so he can enjoy the aquatic concert.

**A/N: What you think?**

**Thank you for reading! I think I'm addicted to writing/uploading stories!**

**Reviews are cuddly Chekov hugs!!!**


End file.
